Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an electrowetting display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an electrowetting display device that may have reduced levels of parasitic capacitance in a gate driver, thereby preventing a display malfunction and preventing the gate driver from being corroded.
Discussion of the Background
In recent times, various display devices, such as a liquid crystal display, an organic light emitting diode, an electrowetting display device, a plasma display panel, electrophoretic display device, etc., have been developed.
Among them, the electrowetting display device has been spotlighted as a next generation display device because the electrowetting display device has various advantages, e.g., low power consumption, fast response speed, high visibility, etc., over the liquid crystal display.
In general, the electrowetting display device includes a display panel including a plurality of pixels, a gate driver sequentially applying gate signals to the pixels in row units, and a data driver applying data voltages to the pixels. Each pixel receives a corresponding data voltage of the data voltages in response to a corresponding gate signal of the gate signals and displays a gray scale corresponding to the received data voltage.